


图片链接存放处

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship





	图片链接存放处

fm，乙女，小奶狗×温柔大姐姐，姐姐拍煊煊  
https://shimo.im/docs/6wXrTHDjcGdQryQG/ 

fm，乙女，小狼狗×舞蹈老师，老师拍煊煊  
https://shimo.im/docs/ChxQR8Kqcq8Gg9qt/ 

mm，超煊你，徐炳超拍煊煊  
https://shimo.im/docs/hwddXJRgGKDk3pcJ/


End file.
